


Baby you're mine, don't you forget

by RonaldRx



Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: But they don't actually do it in the fic, Halloween Costumes, If I need to tag anything else let me know pls because idk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Very minor tho and not of the main characters of course, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: The Black Mask Club is having a Halloween costume party and Victor is flirted with.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985006
Kudos: 28





	Baby you're mine, don't you forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> So, uh, I didn't plan any of this, once again, especially when you reach the middle of it. From there on it was all just written in the moment with no thought, lmfao.  
> I also just wanna take a moment and thank Jack (mlmxreader on Tumblr, please go check him out!!) for advising me on their outfits and encouraging the madness that is the last bit. You're a real one, mate!
> 
> Anyway, I'mma go and re-watch RHPS, now.  
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> \- Ronny

ZsaszMask Week Day IV: Costumes

"Can't you at least look like you're enjoying yourself, Zsasz?", Sionis chided his right-hand man who stood next to him in the bustling club, pouting.

Sure, he always looked like he was pouting with those big round eyes and incredibly full, plush lips of his but he was practically sulking now and it was oozing from every pore of his body. It was not a good look. Roman desperately wanted him to brighten up because he was ruining the mood and he couldn't have that!

"If I could dress in my usual clothes, sure," Victor replied, almost sounding like a petulant child.

Now, wasn't that a change in scenery?

Usually Roman was the one sounding like a child but lo and behold, apparently his little doggy wasn't too unfamiliar with that either. What a delight! Only if it was under different circumstances.

"We've been over this before. No. Not tonight! I'm Roman fucking Sionis, and I am not throwing a damn Halloween costume party without making sure that every single person in this facility is dressed up in a fucking costume. Including you!", he explained, his voice rising a little in volume and pitch towards the end as he was getting a smidge agitated.

"I'm not even really wearing a costume, boss...," Victor muttered, tugging at the hem of his golden hot pants, that were bordering on being extremely skimpy, not leaving much to the imagination. 

Sionis had them - and his own outfit - custom made by a very famous Gotham designer and he made sure that Victor's best assets were shown off while also not bordering on public indecency. 

"What was that, baby? I didn't quite hear you," Roman said, his voice taking on this high pitch it always did when he was mocking someone or asking rhetorical questions.

He very much heard what Victor was muttering there and he was trying hard not to let it get to him and lash out at his pet. As good as he usually was, doing really everything he asked of him - this is where he drew the line? Really?! 

Roman almost couldn't believe it. Was Victor being shy? Perhaps he should have put him in the costume he was first assuming for him before he decided on the one he was wearing now. Maybe he wouldn't have had to deal with his sulking then. 

"Nothing. Sorry, boss," Victor responded, looking on the ground, ashamed. 

Good. 

Sionis hummed approvingly and turned his head towards the crowd of costume-wearing people on the dance floor of his club. It was Halloween, so naturally he decided to throw a costume party and anyone who didn't come wearing one wasn't allowed inside that night, no matter who they were. 

Knowing he would throw this kind of party, he was busy wrecking his brain for what to wear. He didn't want to look ugly, he wanted to still be sexy and stunning, so any kind of cliché costume was out of the question. Well. Almost. He was thinking about going as a Vampire. The thought was to have a custom made suit, as per usual, that looked a little more Goth and Victorian, some high quality fangs on top of his natural canines and some pretty makeup to help the illusion of being one of the pale, blood-sucking monsters. 

But then he stood in front of the question of what to make Zsasz wear and he wanted them to have a recognisable partner look. Yet, he couldn't think of something, since another vampire would have been boring and a fucking bat would have made him think of the stupid fucking Batman, so that was a certain No. 

Following that, he had an epiphany - The Rocky Horror Picture Show! It was perfect. He loved this musical, though only very few people knew that. So, he was determined to make that happen and had his and Victor's measurements sent to that very designer to have him prepare their costumes for that night. Of course, they came out beautifully! Though, Victor only had those skimpy little hot pants and the golden "shoes" as his costume for Rocky, they looked expensive and just the way he imagined they would. 

Roman - whose costume was representing no other than Dr. Frank 'n Furter - was perfectly dressed up from head to toe. He wore an expensive lace-front wig that perfectly looked like Tim Curry's hair in the film, his makeup was - if he said so himself - even better than the original's, the pearl necklace was a costly designer piece he's acquired for this costume, made of real pearls. The corset, the fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows, the satine panties, the garter belt, the stockings and - of course - the high heels, were all made by that designer and it was all very expensive but, oh, so worth it. He looked as expensive as it was and felt. He looked stunning, really. He even learned to walk in high heels just for this one night. 

Naturally, people have praised him for his stunning looks all night long already and he was soaking it up like a sponge. But Victor's rather sour mood put a damper on it as time went on. Even though he got almost as many lovely comments as Roman himself! He wouldn't usually allow things like that since he was the one supposed to get all those comments. But it also made him preen a little because he was the one to choose it after all. He was the one who decided they could save some of that fabric for Zsasz and that he should show off that beautiful, scarred body of his. 

Subconsciously, Roman licked his lips. 

Granted, he first thought of putting Zsasz in Riff Raff's get-up because... Well, it fit their roles. So, did their costumes now, though. And hell, was he glad he changed his mind about that! He could openly look at Victor's beautiful body all night long and no one could blame him. It was in character, after all. It was also quite impossible not to stare at that muscular body as it was. 

Sionis was put out of his inner reverie as a woman dressed as a slutty cat or whatever that was supposed to be, who was either extremely bold or just drunk - or perhaps both - stumbled towards them. She was giggling and barely capable of standing up straight. Perhaps she was playing it up in hope of some strong arms holding her up but she was absolutely betting on the wrong men to do that here. To catch herself as she lost her balance, she held onto Victor's right shoulder and left arm's bicep. Then, instead of letting go when she regained some of that balance she smiled seductively at Zsasz and squeezed his perfectly sculptured arm with both of her hands now. 

"Wow, you have really strong arms. D'you work out a lot?", she asked, more like slurred, giggling some more. 

Sionis saw deep firing red. 

Victor was HIS for fuck's sake. His and his alone! No one else could touch him. No one usually did. Yet, here this fucking bitch was, touching what was HIS. Flirting with him of all things on top of it! 

He was seething and it showed on his face which was contorted with rage, his piercing gaze fixed on her. 

Before Victor could even reply to her, Roman pushed her off of him with both arms and all of his strength, while shouting "Back off, you fucking bitch!". 

She yelped, stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, flat on her back, hitting her skull against the hard floor. She wasn't moving, blacked out or dead, he didn't care. He called for one of his staff to clean up and bring her away. 

Barely anyone in the club even noticed what happened. Only the few booths filled with even fewer people around them, saw what happened, but none of those dared to bring it up. They weren't stupid after all. Unlike that little lady that may or may not have died just then. 

Still breathing heavily with adrenaline and rage, Roman turned towards Victor and grabbed one of his wrists in a tight grasp that had his bones crunch a little, pulling him through the club to the stairs in the back, so they could go upstairs to their loft. 

Arriving there, he pushed Victor against the nearest wall, making some of the masks nearby rattle with the sheer force of the impact of it and leaned into him. He covered his body with his own, leaving no space between them, skin on fabric, and bracketed his head between his forearms. Then, Roman leaned his head down a little, tilted it to the side, so his lips brushed against Victor's ear as he talked.

"You're mine. You hear me? Mine!", he rasped into Zsasz's ear, not even raising his voice, just spitting out that last word, making Victor shiver in return. "No one - and I mean No. One. Gets to touch you. No one gets to lay their slimy, grabby, little fucking hands on any part of your body. I own that body. I do. Not you, not anyone else. Just me."

He emphasised his last point by bodily pressing himself more firmly into Victor, rubbing their hardening cocks together through either fabric, eliciting a moan from each.

Zsasz nodded frantically, squeezing his eyes shut as another shiver passed through his body.

Roman bit his ear and then moved his head to forcefully claim Victor's slack mouth in a searing, open mouthed kiss, plunging his tongue into the awaiting mouth and fucking into it.

Both of them groaned, pushing their growing erections against each other, uncoordinated and frantic. Zsasz moved his arms to grab Roman's ass and hold him down as he ground against him.

"Oh, no you don't!", Roman growled as he broke the kiss, his lipstick smeared and covering the other's lips and chin, and grabbed Victor's hands on his ass, lifting them up and pushing them against the wall right beside his head, holding onto his wrists painfully hard. "You really think you could chase your own pleasure here? You really think that after what has been going on tonight, I wasn't going to fucking punish you? Oh, baby, you know me better than that."

Zsasz opened his mouth to respond but Roman wouldn't let him, claiming his mouth in another sloppy but forceful kiss. 

Then, he let go of his wrists and broke the kiss once again, their breaths heaving and mingling in their close proximity. 

Victor already looked thoroughly fucked out, his eyes glassy, his lips swollen and red, plus Roman's lipstick smeared on them and some drool running down his chin. Roman would never get sick of that sight, as rare as it was. 

He clicked his tongue and pushed himself off of Victor completely. Zsasz whined at the loss of friction and warmth but otherwise stayed put, even obediently keeping his hands where Roman put them against the wall. What an obedient little thing indeed. 

"Come on, sweetheart, I don't want to ruin the floor here. Let's continue this in our bedroom, 'kay?", Roman said, his voice husky and rough with arousal. 

Zsasz nodded and Roman used one of his many hand gestures to signalise him to come and follow him, therefore allowing him to put his arms back down. 

Sionis smirked as they walked towards their bedroom, his heels clacking loudly on the hard, stoney floor. This was gonna be a very fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you want to, you can come and talk to me on: 
> 
> Twitter: @RonaldRx_
> 
> and Tumblr: RonaldRx


End file.
